Life With Derek
by Ariadne Morag
Summary: Normal life changes in the Venturi/Mcdonald house hold when Emily asks Derek to go with her to the referred to occult shop, 'Rhianna's, by her library book.
1. No hot water!

**Im not asking anyone to give me their opinions about my story, although im not asking them not to. Wink I do ask anyone that reads this to please tell me if I mispelled anything or if I worded a sentence or two wrong. Don't slash my story, because it won't do you any good. That's just rude. If you don't like my story, move on.**

**Chapter one: (1)**

"Mom! Derek used all of the hot water." Casey managed to keep her firm infascist on her words, even as she ranted.

Nora was fixing chocolate chip pancakes when Casey came marching into the kitchen. She was wearing her purple pajama's and pink, fuzzy bunny slippers. She glared at Derek who had his back to her and half of his body inside the refrigerator. Everything he did annnoyed her and the worst part about that was, he did it on purpose. He just loved to get under her skin, and he did it so well.

Lizzie popped her head in. "Hurry up or were all going to be late."

Casey looked at her watch. "Lizzie it's only seven o'clock. We have plenty of time."

"I know that," Lizzie said quickly, "but if I don't get their early I want be the first one who get to present her project."

Casey made a face at her. "You and those projects. Their are more important things. Like my hair that I can't wash, because there just happens to not be any hot water. She then turned her attention back to her mother. "Mom could you please tell Derek not to hog the hot water in the mornings?"

Without looking up Nora said, "Derek could you please try not to hog the hot water anymore so that Casey can take her morning shower?"

Derek just shrugged.

Annoyed, Casey plopped into the seat next to Marti and continued. "How am I supposed to go about my normal daily routine if someone.." she shot a look at Derek, "persists on ruining it every morning. It makes me edgy and stresses me out. It could ruin my academics."

"Casey it's just a shower. You can get one when you get home." Nora flipped the pancakes over and pressed them down with her spatula. Casey opened her mouth to say something else but George cut in.

"Wow! Are those chocolate chip pancakes? My favorite. Let me just... Ow!" He cradled his hand. "Why'd you do that?"

"The pancakes are for the kids." Nora had smacked his hand and was now putting the pancakes on two seperate plates, one for Edwin and one for Casey. "After all of the kids have had breakfast I'll make some for you."

"...but im hungrey nowww!" he whined.

"Dad. Give it up." Derek said, "Children first." He swiped one of Casey's pancakes and headed toward the livingroom.

"Hey!" Casey started to go after him, but decided that she didn't want _that _pancake back. She'd get him for that later. Right now, she was starving, so she settled for the one lonely pancake left on her plate. She slathered it with butter and drowned it with syrup. "Mmmm.." she moaned as she took her first bite. Her anger was forgotten atleast for now.

**Chapter One:(2)**

Emily bit her lower lip. Casey hadn't stopped complaining about Derek since she had caught up with her coming out of the library.

"Can you believe him. I mean, first he uses all of the hot water, and I can't take my morning shower. A scedule is very important. Then, he actually takes my food off of my plate and eats it. Plain, no less. How can anyone do that? That's not the worst part. Oh no! On our way to school Derek spills soda all down the front of my new bubble gum sweater. That stain is never coming out. He said sorry, but I don't think he meant it. I think he did it on purpose. I spent twenty dollars on that sweater and for what? For Derek to get butter fingers and ruin it the first time I get to wear it." She started to pace.

"Casey. Calm down." She gritted her teeth when Casey cut her off.

"I mean, who doen he think he is? He's no one. He's..He's...Well, he's Derek." She was going to continue, but the bell rang. "See you at lunch Em." She turned and marched toward her second class. Derek owed her twenty bucks, or a new sweater. One or the other. He was not going to get away with this.

Emily closed her locker and shook her head. "Conversations with Casey were usually one way. She listened and Casey talked, and normally...Casey was talking about Derek. When were those two going to get along? They had lived in the same house for a year now and they still fought like cats and dogs. Hearing about it had gotten old, fast.

Rolling her eyes, she headed towards her Spanish class.

**Chapter one:(3)**

After school Emily walked a block to the community library. She had two books to return and she was anxious to check out two more. Shelves packed with books of all kinds lined the walls of Seeder Library. This was her second favorite place to be. Her first was anywhere that Derek was, but that was a different story.

Her books thunked as they hit the bottom of the check in box. She was always secretly glad that books weren't glass, because that fall would have definantly broke them. Why couldn't they use a basket or something to put the books in? Something less vile.

Excitment bubbled as she ran her finger tips acrossed the spines of the first shelf of books. She loved the dry sound they made. It kinda reminded her of a sand storm in a dry, dusty desert. For a moment her mind drifted to that desert and she imagined herself there with Derek and they were alone and... She snapped out of her fantasy and blushed. She hated it when she done that..and a desert no less.

A book a few rows away caught her attention and she quickly closed the space, snatched the book off the shelf and began to look for the second book she would eventually check out. She liked to be suprised when she chose books, so she never read the titles before she checked them out.

The second book took an hour to find. It was much larger than her normal choices, but when her instincts told her to check something out she always checked that something out. It always made life interesting.

The spin was cracked and the color was fading, but it seemed to be in ok shape. The letters of the title were written in a sqiggly hand. She made a face as she realized that she probably wouldn't be able to make out the title if she had even wanted to.

With her two new books securely in her backpack she waited for her mother to pick her up. Ten minutes later her mother pulled into the parking area and ushered her to hurry up. "Always so impatient." she thought as she hurried to her family vehicle and got in.


	2. Ranting and Becoming a Wiccan

**I apologize to all of my fans that have had to wait so long for my slow self to write another chapter. I want this story to be good and really catch people's attention, so I've been trying to get my idea's in order. Once again I ask that you don't flame my story if you don't like it. I do, however, ask you to please let me know if I mispell something or if anything seems off about it. Thank you.**

**--**

**Chapter Two: (1) A new sweater**

"What do you think?" Casey helled up two sweaters. "Chocolate or lavender?"

Emily looked up from an old magazine and eyed them. "Im not sure." She said after a minute of intense thought. "I still don't understand why you won't just bye a new bubblegum one."

She looked shocked. Angrily she said, "No way! Derek is going to replace that sweater and their is no ands, ifs, or buts about it. Now, chocolate or lavender?"

Going back to her magazine Emily said, "I am not going to tell you what sweater looks best on you."

"Why not?" Casey squeaked.

Emily sighed. "Because you'll only wish you had bought the other one later no matter what I choose."

"That's not true."

She gave her a stern look.

"Ok." Casey surrendered, "So maybe it's happened a few times."

"Try every time." Quickly, she flipped through the rest of the magazine and tossed it aside. She wasn't even sure what kind of magazine it had been. It didn't matter anyhow. It was mega-boring.

Casey finally decided on the lavender sweater. It was close to her bubblegum one and would have to do until Derek replaced it. She paid for it and they headed towards 'HandBag Heaven.' Neither of them had been here yet and they were dieing to see the selections.

"O.M.G!" Casey said. She couldn't believe it. "Em."

"I know. Designer hand bags at an affordable price. I could cry."

They ran into the store giggling.

--

**Chapter Two: (2)**

"Bye Derek." Nora handed him a list of chores and started towards the car. He swiped Marti up and tickled her until she begged him to stop. When he quit she got serious. "Im only going to be gone for the weekend Derek. Im going to miss you."

He hugged her and told her that it would be ok and that she would see him when she got back. She squeezed him harder, then pushed him away and ran to catch up with Nora. He locked the door behind her and plopped back down into his chair. The lock clicked and Casey rushed in. "Where are they going?" She asked in a high pitched voice. He winced at the sound of it.

"Your a great daughter Casey." He said flicking the channel.

"What do you mean?" Was her reply.

"Nora's been talking about that buisness trip for a month now and you just forget." He turned the t.v. off and stood up. "You even had a giggly conversation about the shopping scene up there. "

She growled and pushed him back. He fell over the arm of his chair and it tipped over taking him with it. Casey laughed so hard that she thought she might pee herself. She laughed even harder when Derek jumped up and tried to act like nothing had happened.

"It wasn't that funny." He mumbled.

She shook her head and tried to tell him that it was, but she couldn't stop laughing.

He made a face at her and headed to his room. Casey laughed even after she couldn't hear his footsteps on the stairs. She layed on the floor and helled her stomache trying to catch her breath. "That felt good." She whispered to herself after she could breath again.

Emily opened the last one of her library books and breathed in the waxy smell. She felt giddy. After she finished this one she would be able to go back to the library and get more. After reading a few more pages she shut the book.

"Spells, potions, materials/ingredients." Sometimes her thoughts came out of her mouth instead of swimming in her head. "This is a spell book." She covered her mouth in hopes that her mother hadn't heard her. How had she gotten a spell book? Why did the library even have something like that, and laying out in plain view for that matter?

She grabbed her other books up and put the spell book in the middle where she wouldn't have to touch it and marched to the door. There was no way that she was going to read this thing. It was dark and demented and she wouldn't have it in her house. Her hand froze a few inches from the door knob.

What was the harm in just taking a peek at the rest of the book? It wasn't everyday that one came upon a real spell book. She believed that everything happened for a reason and the book had practically found her. Right?

She back away from the door and sorted the spell book from the others. Cautiously, she opened the book while walking to her bed and sat down. She picked up from where she had left off.

"A Guide To A New Way Of Life," she read, "Finding The Wiccan Inside Of You."

That's all it took. She was hooked and spent the rest of the night pouring through every rule, spell, and ritual that the book listed.


	3. Sleep Over

It was Monday morning and Emily was trying her best to stay awake in third period. First and second period hadn't been so bad, but now that her breakfast was wearing off she was starting to feel the effects of the previous nights all hour reading session. She yawned and sat up straighter to try and maximize the amount of space between her head and the desk. It helped ease the temptation of taking a nap.

"I would like to introduce a new student class."

Emily blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. Her head was spinning from lack of sleep and she felt like she was in a fog. When she could see clearly her teacher was motioning towards the door. A girl about her age slowly made her way into the class and up the isle to stand beside the teacher.

"This is Mandella Stihl." The teacher bellowed. Or maybe it just sounded loud, because Emily was so tired. "She is from Australia and I would like you all to treat her kindly. I think I can speak for everyone about knowing how it feels to be the new student in school. No friends, feeling all alone and wishing that someone would speak to you, but that never happens."

Her eyes were staring into space as if she were having a flash back. Snapping back to reality she smiled. "I would like you all to make friends with her and the bell is about to ring so finish your chapter for homework and turn it into me tomorrow. Mandella, you can take the seat on the third row behind Emily. Emily, will you please raise your hand."

Emily did as she was told. She managed to give Mandella a weak smile as she passed by. She smiled back and took her seat. When the bell rang to change classes Emily grabbed her books and rushed through the crowd of people to get to her locker. She opened her lunch box and grabbed the turkey breast sandwich she had packed earlier that morning.

It tasted so good that her mouth actually watered while she chewed. After she had consumed the entire sandwich she waited a few minutes and felt her strength begin to return. She moved her limbs around and was satisfied with the lack of grogginess there. She felt better than new.

"Hey Em." Casey had a book hugged to her chest and was leaning against her locker. "I was thinking. When was the last time that we had a girls' night? You know, just the two of us and our assortment of girly products and movies to keep us occupied for the entire night."

Emily scratched her head. "I don't remember. What I do remember is that you forgot to pick up the popcorn and we had to eat cheese nips all night."

"They're not so bad." She joked.

Her eyebrows narrowed as she said, "Sure...if your sitting around bored or if your a ten year old kid with his nose burried in his speed racer game."

Casey smiled. "So, Saturday?"

It took Emily a few minutes to decide. She checked her mental scedule and was happy that she didn't have any other plans. She could finally ask Derek to go with her to Rhianna's. "Sure. I can't wait."

The rest of the week went by slow. By the time Saturday rolled around Emily had bagged up a weekends worth of clothes and the usual femine essentials. She was ready to go. She checked her bag one more time to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied, she shouldered her bag and padded down the stairs two at a time.

Casey was waiting at the bottom for her. "Need help carrying anything?" she offered.

She shook her head. "Just the one bag and I got it covered."

"Ok." Casey locked her arms through Emily's and headed towards her house. "We're going to have so much fun tonight. I can't wait to get started. For the movies I chose Sex and the City the movie, The Lost Boys 2, umm...what was the other one?" She stopped walking and racked her brain for the last movie.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," she finally said, "That's it." She started walking again. When they were inside she grabbed the white, plastic bag carrying the movies from the couch and handed it to Emily.

After reading the back of every movie she put them back into the bag and asked Casey what they were having for dinner.

She answered quickly. "Pizza. Meat Lover's and Pepperoni our favorites."

Emily peeked into the kitchen while Casey ran upstairs to get the 'Girly Kit'. Derek was sitting at the table eating a huge bowl of cereal. He didn't look up when she opened the refrigerator. How was she going to ask him? He was so cute that she felt butterflies form in her stomache.

She concentrated on the refrigerator, so the he wouldn't get suspicious. One of the worst things that could happen was for a guy to find out that you were absolutely gaga for them. She only had that happen once and he had held it over her head for two years. Thank the Heavens that he had moved and she didn't have to see that stupid smirking face ever again.

The refrigerators contents were impressive. There was real food and real drinks. At home her mother stocked up on fat free and dietary foods. She was always starving. She grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and left the kitchen.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Casey held up the 'Girly Kit' in one hand and the bag of movies in the other. "Or we could just hang out in my room 'till night and then start all of this stuff."

Knowing just what to do, Emily took the 'Girly Kit' and headed towards the stairs. "We can hang out in your room and do the Girly thing and when night comes, then we'll do the movies. That way we'll have more of an atmospere."

"Good idea, Em." Casey followed her up the stairs.

By night fall that had made each other over in every way possible. Casey was in her computer chair laughing at her clown face that Em had painted and Emily was hanging half way off the bed lauging at her cat face that Casey had painted. Both girls' hair was a nest of messy curls.

"I can't ...believe... " Emily couldn't finish her sentence for the bubble of laughter that racked through her. When she quit laughing she took a few long, deep breaths before speaking. Casey still laughing didn't help the situation. "I can't believe I let you talk me into do this. I look like a clown."

"A clown slash cat that has a fro...." Casey rolled out of her chair and laughed until her sides hurt. When the laughs subsided, Casey stood up and looked at the time on her computer. "Wow. If we're going to enjoy those movies we had better get the popcorn and pizza started now and pop those suckers in."

They raced down the stairs and divided. Casey ran to the kitchen to start the popcorn and pizza and Emily chose the movie. "Is The Lost Boys 2 ok for the first one?" she asked loud enough for Casey to hear.

"Yeah." She answered back.

Thirty minutes later they were munching on popcorn, pizza, and watching some Rambo want to be kill vampires. "Man this pizza is so good." Casey took a huge bite out of her pepperoni pizza. She had even bought extra pepperoni's to make this night perfect. "I know." Emily added, finishing off her piece and starting on another.

The last movie that they watched was Sex and the City. They were both shocked when it actually showed Steve and Miranda's body parts as they were having sex. When it was over they went into discussion frenzy.

"Oh my God." said Casey. "I can't believe they showed the parts. "They have never done that before.

Emily knodded in agreement. "You know how HollyWood is these days. If it's on T.V. it's edited, but when it hits the big screen then they have to add in the nudity and everything else to make more money."

"It was a good movie, though."

"Yeah." Emily smiled to herself. She had enjoyed the entire movie and the added parts. She wasn't about to tell Casey that, though.

Casey yawned. "Man, what time is it?"

"Not sure." Emily squinted at her watch. It was too dark to read it. "Can't read my watch either."

"Oh well. Nothing else to do." Casey stood up. "May as well go to sleep."

"I agree." Emily stood up and stretched.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Emily came downstairs for breakfast. Casey's bed was always comfortable and she felt great. Smiling, she pored herself a bowl of cereal. Captain Crunch with the round berries. Her favorite.

Derek appeared a few minutes later and leaned inside the refrigerator. He grabbed the milk carton and took a few gulps from it. Emily sneered in disgust. She hoped he didn't do that every morning. If so, then she was drinking his back wash.

Suddenly, she remembered her main reason for being here, besides hanging out with her best friend. "Hey Derek." She made a face when he let out a huge burp.

"Yeah?" He put the carton back and started checking the cabinets for something.

This is where she had to get her story straight. If she stuttered or messed up he would know that she was lieing and then he would get curious. "I have this project that I'm doing, well actually it's an essay for history class and I was wondering rather you would go with me to this occult shop down town."

He shrugged. "Sure."

She blinked a few times. "Really?" That had been too easy and all that worrying for nothing.

"Yeah. I really need to get out." He grabbed a can of spaghetti with meatballs and a small pan.

She watched him turn on the stove and stir his food around until it was warm enough for his liking. When he sat down to eat she smiled.

He gave her a funny look and said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled bigger. "I've just never seen you cook before. That's all."

He smirked. "That was not cooking. It was putting some noodles in a pan and letting it heat up. I do not cook."

She shook her head. "What ever you say." Her watched beeped for 10:00 am. She headed to Casey's room to wake her up. They had some more shopping to do and she couldn't wait. Man, she felt so good today.


End file.
